Reign of the Red Star
by Neko-Li
Summary: When strange disturbances shake crystal Tokyo, and the Pluto disappears, Chibiusa and the Asteroid Senshi return to the past to face a soul-stealing evil. Facing down friends, can Chibiusa defeat an enemy who may be heart-breakingly familiar? ON HIATUS
1. A Beginning Again?

Prologue:  
Neo-Queen Serenity was holding a hushed conversation with her husband and true love, King Endymion, outside a bedroom door. "But she is so young!" Serenity was pleading softly, "Still just a child." 

Endymion stroked her cheek gently, "We were as young when we did the same thing. And she has more training than you or I ever had." 

Serenity shook her head sadly. "She is still my baby." 

"And mine too," Endymion whispered, "But she is also a princess of the moon, and a senshi as well. She must test herself against danger, and uphold her rightful duty of protecting others." 

"I know. I know. Can't we at least speak to her? It seems so cruel to send her with out even a good bye." 

Endymion drew her close. "You know as well as I she will remember nothing, for a time at least. But if it soothes your heart- go my dear." He kissed her on the forhead, and drew back, to give her time alone with their young daughter. 

Serenity crossed the room to the bed of the sleeping girl. Sitting gingerly on the bed side, she couldn't bring herself to wake the child. "Little Serenity, Chibi-usa my sweet. I love you more than life itself. I would not send you if their was not great need." She bent, and kissed her daughter. _She is becoming a young woman before my eyes,_ she thought, gazing at my daughter. _Oh, my little one, take care. Save the Earth and Moon I love. But come home safe to me._

When she rose, Endymion was standing in the doorway. He took her hand commfortingly. "She shall not be alone. Many will watch over her for us." 

"Yes. She will be taken care of, my Queen." A tall woman with long, wavy purple hair stood in the hallway. Close behind her stood her pale-haired husband. 

"Luna, Artemis," Serenity said softly, regaining her composure. I must thank you again. To ask this of you-" 

"It is her duty," Artemis broke in firmly, "And she would not have it any other way." He looked fondly at the pale purple cat that Luna cradled in her arms. "She looks much as you did, dear," he whispered comfortingly in Luna's ear. 

Luna smiled, though her eyes glistened. "Yes. Our little Diana. With your permission, majesty?" 

Endymion nodded, and Luna entered the sleeping Princess's chamber. Bending, she nestled her cat-daughter next to the young lady. Stroking the crescent moon emblem on her daughter's brow, she kissed her once, then left, shoulders set. 

When she re-entered the hallway Serenity was speaking worriedly with Endymion. "I would just feel better if we new more about the cause of the disruptions. And with Setsuna missing it could be anyone... or anything. There are so many things different than our time." 

Endymion kissed her softly. "We shall pray for the best. Fate and friends guard our daughter." 

Luna took Serenity's hand, and the two women, each strengthened by the other, went away. Endymion lingered in the doorway. "Stay true to yourself, my daughter. Be strong and brave, like the queen you will become." 

~*~*~

O N E : A Beginning (again?)

"Chibi-usa! Wake up! You're going to be LATE!" 

Rubbing her eyes, Bunny climbed out of bed, groping about for her clothes. 

"CHIBI-USA!!" 

"That's a baby name!" she cried sourly as she tugged on her socks and school uniform. 

"Young lady you get down here right now before you're tardy again!" 

Rolling her eyes, she hurried in the main room. "Great! Breakfast!" she cheered, "I'm starved!" 

"Chibi-usa," her Mom worried, "Aren't you going to be late?" 

"Aw, Mom, there's always time for food. Especially yours! YUM!" 

Mom beamed at her. "Well eat up, you can't learn on an empty stomach." 

"Chibi-usa can't learn at all!" Sammy teased, as he strolled through the kitchen, snatching a bread roll off her plate. 

"I can too!" 

"Suuuure..." Sammy grinned. 

"I'm doing better than Usagi!" she shrilled. 

'Um, Usa? You ARE Usagi." Sammy peered at her, then rapped on her head. "Yep. Hollow." 

"Sammy!" Chib-usa pushed him away, and Mom shook her head. 

"Now, children... Sammy you go ahead to school. NOW." 

He looked about to protest, but wasn't stupid enough to challenge that tone of voice. 

Bent over her food again, Chibi-uas hastily gulped large mouthfuls. _Why on Earth'd I say that?_ she wondered, feeling almost dizzy. _I must be going loony from too much homework._

Releasing the thought, she quickly returned to her breakfast, and all too soon, she was racing along the path to her school, on the brink of being late. 

Momo, one of her long-standing school friends, met her at the door, brimming with excitement. "You don't have to worry about being tardy, Chibi-usa, the teacher's not here yet!" 

Chibi-usa took a deep breath. "Great. Dad'd absolutely kill me if I was late one more time. So what's up, Peaches? You sound really excited." 

Momo grinned, bobbing her head. "I am! There's this new girl- I think her name is C-something. Cary. Something like that." Momo brushed aside the lack of details. "Anyways, she's totally cool! I hear her parents are a famous trapeze duo that work in the circus!" 

Chibi-usa gasped. "Wow! What's she doing here??" 

"They say her parents want her to have a stable enviroment, so she's going to stay here for at least the whole school year!!" 

"Double wow!" 

Momo nodded happily. "I know!" 

Chib-usa tugged her friend's arm. "No not that, silly!" She said in hushed exclamation, "Look at HIM!" 

Momo turned to look at the man that walked past them into the school, and they both went starry-eyed. 

"Isn't he a hunk? I hope he's the substitute..." Chibi-usa murmured dreamily. A minute later the words kicked in and galvanized them both into action. 

"Augh! What if he IS the substitute? We're going to be tardy!!!" 

They dashed inside towards their classroom door, flinging it open, just as the handsome young man was taking his seat at the teacher's desk. 

They both froze, bowing apologetically, and throwing out a frenzy of apologies. 

"We're sorry sir-" 

"-we were waiting for the teacher-" 

"-we didn't see you-" 

"-honestly, we were here on time-" 

"-we-" 

He held up a hand to stop them, smiling warmly. "It's fine girls, take your seats." 

Somewhat stunned, they both moved meekly to their desks. With some surprise, Chibi-usa noticed a pink-haired girl she didn't recognize standing at the front of the classroom. _That must be her!_ she thought, forcing herself not to stare at the girl, who looked somewhat defiantly at the class. 

The substitute cleared his throat, and silence fell, an excited tension hanging in the air. "Well ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to see you looking well today." He brushed back a long lock of dark hair. 

_He's so dreamy..._ Chibi-usa thought. _He even called us ladies and gentlemen!_

"My name is Professor Aquilo, and I'm glad to have a chance to work with such fine students." He looked over at the new girl. "I am sorry your teacher could not be here to greet you today, she fell unexpectedly ill. Class, meet Cereta Danterr. You come from India I believe?" 

Cereta shrugged casually, "I've lived there, I've lived everywhere. But I was born here." 

Aquilo nodded his head. "Lovely. Miss Cereta, would you take a seat next to..." he checked his roll, "...Miss Usagi?" 

Chibi-usa suddenly blinked out of her trance, smiling as Cereta walked towards the empty seat beside her. "Hi!" she whispered. 

Cereta nodded her head distractedly in a mere acknowledgement of her presence. 

_Ouch_, Chibi-usa thought, somewhat sullenly. Throughout the lesson, the whole class was totally attentive to the substitute, as they never were for any other teacher. _He treats us like adults,_ Chibi-usa thought, _But he's not uptight at all..._ When the day finally flew by, she hurried through the bustle of people, to the door, hoping to catch Momo, or another friend, and rant about Professor Aquilo. As she was leaving, she noticed Cereta, still sitting at her desk. But a crowd of people was gradually forming around her, and Chibi-usa left without trying to speak to her. 

Upon finding out none of her friends were still around and started towards home, bursting with excess information. Something furry brushed past her feet and she looked down at a light purple cat. "Awww!" she dropped to her knees, extending her hand. "What's your name little kitty?" 

"Diana!" 

Chibi-usa jumped back. "You talk! No," she reasoned, "You can't, your a cat. I'm just hearing things." 

The young cat wrinkled her brow, causing the crescent moon symbol on her forehead to crease. "I forgot you wouldn't remember me, small lady." 

"Remember you? I've never met you! I'd remember a talking cat," she said, aware of the strangeness of the situation. And yet... She could remember a time when a small pink-haired child played with a kitten like this cat would have been.... She touched her temple. 

"What did you say your name was?" 

"Diana," the cat reminded her patiently. "I'm here to help you remember things, Small Lady. _Some_ things," she amended "I don't know everything myself. 

"Remember what things?" Chibi-usa asked, curiosity aroused now that she had mostly gotten over the cat- Diana- talking. 

Diana cocked her head to the side. "You are a moon princess, and it is your duty to protect love and justice. You were sent here from Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century for that purpose. But you don't have to worry abot that!" she said, seeing the confused look on Chibi-usa's face, "And I'll coach you through the whole Sailor Moon part." 

"Wait- I'm supposed to fight people? Who's the bad guy?" 

"A dark force has entered the Earth once again," Diana said grimly, "Already it eats away at the souls of people. But you can overcome that! You will defeat the enemy." 

Chibi-usa looked uncertain. "I- I can?" she thought of her friends at school her Mom, Dad, and Sammy. If something threatened them... She nodded more sure of herself. "I will." 

Diana grinned in a very uncatlike manner. 


	2. Zombie 101

T W O : Zombie 101  
"Chibi-usa!" 

"Don't call me that!" Chibi-usa called peevishly, rolling over on her side, and pulling a pillow over her head. _Isn't this how yesterday started?_ she thought wearlily drifted back to sleep, trying to ignore the tugging feeling she felt on her sleeve. The tugging grew more insistent, until finally something sharp poked her. "Ouch!" 

"Small lady, you must get up at once. It's almost time for school and your mother already called you." 

Chibi-usa blinked sleepily at the cat. "Fine I'm up. Off to fight evil?" 

"Off to school. Hurry now, don't be late. It's not suitable for a princess." 

"I demand a royal leave!" she said with a grin. 

Diana frowned. "Move it." 

Outside the school building Chibi-usa was surprised not to find any of her friends. _I'm not that late am I?_ She lingered uncertainly near the entranceway to the school, scanning to see if any of her friends would show up late, but finally went to her class, closing Diana outside despite protests. "And don't talk to anyone!" 

No teacher had entered the classroom yet, and she found Momo, the closest friend who shared her class, in the admiring group around Cereta. Slightly miffed that _nobody_ had bothered to greet her, she approached Momo. "Where were you yesterday afternoon? I looked for you!" 

Momo shrugged. "I was talking to Cerecere." 

"Cerecere?" Chibi-usa raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, that's her nickname! She told everybody to use it, 'cause Cereta makes her uncomfortable." Momo was beaming ear to ear. 

Chibi-usa looked up at 'Cerecere', who was bent over last night's homework. Around her people chattered happily. One geeky kid kept trying to offer her advice, which the busy girl brushed off. *Rude*, Chibi-usa thought, annoyance causing her to take offence. Finally she decided to put aside her irritation, and try to make friends. She walked over. "Um, hi Cereta, I'm Bunny, and we didn't really get a chance to talk yesterday, but I was thinking-" 

Cerecere cut her short with a wave of the hand. "Not right now, Chibi-usa, I'm doing my homework and I _don't_ need any help, thank you!" 

Chibi-usa took a step back, momentarily to horrifed to speak, and then her bottled up anger burst out. "My name is Usagi! And I wouldn't want to help you with your homework if you asked me. You think you're so cool because your parents were from the circus, but if you can't even be polite, I don't like you!" Drained of her initial anger, and faced with the stares of classmates, Chibi-usa ran out of the classroom, and out of the school. 

Diana approached her immediately. "What's wrong, small lady?" 

"Why do you call me that?" Chibi-usa asked suddenly. "Why does everyone treat me like I'm still a baby? I'm not!" she added fiercly. 

Diana rubbed up against her, and looked into her eyes. "We call you those names because we love you, and sometimes it's hard to see those you love grow up so quickly! But I won't call you that anymore, Lady." 

"Thanks." Chibi-usa hugged Diana. "It's just that I've been feeling so odd lately and I keep getting upset about things that shouldn't bother me, and-" Suddenly she looked up. "What are you doing here?" Diana saw who she was talking to, and with a startled meow, dashed away. 

Cerecere was looked after her with an expression of wonder, mingled with fear. "Your cat was talking. I heard it. But I came out here to say I'm sorry." 

"Managed to rip yourself away from you fans?" Chibi-usa asked snidely. 

"I had to sneak!" Cerecere said with a grin. She sat beside Chibi-usa. "I wish they'd leave me alone. I'm not that special, and besides, I want people to like me for _me,_ not my parents, or my life." She glanced at Chibi-usa. "And I only called you Chibi-usa because that's what your friends called you. They said you were really nice, and that everybody liked you. And I'm sorry I was rude. I guess I was sort of jealous..." 

"You were jealous of me?" Chibi-usa asked quietly. 

Cerecere nodded slowly. "You're so lucky to have so many friends who care about you... I never stay long enough to make close friends." 

Chibi-usa sat in silence for a moment. She hadn't really meant to get angry, and Cereta seemed so sincere. She smiled, feeling her good-nature return. "Well I'll soon remedy that. I'll be your friend... Cerecere." Cerecere grinned. "You mean it? And I'll call you Usagi if you want." Chibi-usa considered. For some reason she kept going back to that weird incident at breakfast. "I was just mad when I said that," she said slowly. "I think I'd feel weird being called that. But..." 

Cerecere obviously understood her hesitation. She snapped her fingers. "I got it! How about, 'Bunny?'" 

Chibi-usa frowned. "Bunny?" 

"Yeah! It's sort of the English translation of your name. I stayed in the U.S. for a while..." Chibi-usa grinned. "Bunny," she said experimentally. "I like it! I'll be Bunny." 

"Well, Bunny, we should probably worry about your talking cat later, because we are both seriously tardy," Cerecere said suddenly. 

"Oh no!" Chibi-usa, now Bunny, lept to her feet. "Not again!!" She dashed into the school building closely followed by Cerecere. She skidded around the corridor, and for the second time that week threw open the door. Professor Aquilo was at the teacher's desk but he did not look up. He was cloaked in a loose black outfit. The long-sleeved shirt was emblazoned with a red four-point star on the back. Aquilo watched the class intently as one by one they collapsed over their desks, shining crystals appearing above their heads. 

"Heart Crystals," Bunny breathed quietly, remembering something. As they watched, Aquilo opened a golden jar, and out flowed a girl-like spirit. Or ghost. It was grey and misty, and it listened intently to Aquilo's commands, before whirling around the first heart crystal. A sparkling blue-green mist seemed to escape the crystal, joining with the ghost girl, and she flew on, the heart crystal returning to its body. The boy in the desk sat up, eyes blank, unmoving. The spirit girl repeated the actions and a rainbow of glittering mists moving to join her, until the ghost positively glowed. One by one, the students sat up, staring ahead with lifeless eyes. Bunny shuddered as she heard Aquilo laugh. 

"What are you doing?!!" Cerecere was in the room, yelling angrily at Aquilo, red eyes flashing. 

Aquilo looked momentarily surprised, but quickly recovered himself. "Why, another arrival! Tardy aren't you? Don't worry. Benjamin, why don't you help your classmate to her desk?" The boy who had been sitting blank-eyed in his seat, rose obediently, and walked over to Cerecere. His hands locked around her wrists in an iron grip, and he began to pull her towards a desk. 

"What? Ben, stop it! Snap out of it!" Cerecere started to struggled. 

Bunny was about to run to her friend's aid, when Diana called her attention. "Lady!" the cat cried around the object in her mouth. "You have to transform! Take this wand and call out: Moon Goddess Power!" 

Bunny hesitated, then took the transformation wand. "All right!" She raised the wand. "Moon Goddess POWER!!" There was a swirling, and a pink and silver senshi uniform appeared on Bunny. She stepped into the room. "Stop right now!" 

Aquilo looked up. "What the-?" 

"I don't like substitutes! Especially ones that steal their student's hearts, and then take their crystals! I fight for love, and justice! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, You're punished!!" 

Aquilo frowned. "How... unexpected. Too interesting to pass up in fact. Well Sesa can handle you." The spirit-girl stopped swirling around the heart crystals, and grinned eerily at them. "As for me, I must be going. Adieu." He took a step back, and disappeared amid a shimmering of silver light. 

Cerecere suddenly cried out in pain. 'Zombie' Benjamin, had managed to force her into a desk, and she was sturggling as the desk held her motionless, trying to force out her heart crystal. A yellow symbol burned on her forehead. Diana gasped. "You've got to save her, Sailor Moon! She's the senshi of Ceres!" Sailor Moon was caught by surprise but nodded. "Right!" She felt an innate knowledge of what to do. She faced the spirit-girl, Sesa, who opened her mouth in a ghostly screech, and moved towards her. "Pink Moon Disruptive Beam!!" A shining bar of pink energy shot from Sailor Moon's wand, and the screeching ghost burst into flames. The flames grew smaller as the glittering mists scattered out about the room, and as the flame disappeared, a soft voice whispered _Thank you._ Gradually each bit of moved to hover above the head of a student. 

Benny batted angrily at it, and then, taking a deep breath to yell, inhaled it. He blinked and looked around. "What's going on? Where'd Professor Aquilo go?" 

The rest of the class was sitting up, looking around, and a normal Bunny walked over to Cerecere. "Are you all right?" 

Cerecere was looking around absently. "It's like I had a wierd dream. It was a dream right? Because I thought..." she trailed off, looking at Bunny intently. "I guess I'll just ask your talking cat after class!" She grinned. 


	3. Last Meal

T H R E E: Last Meal?  
In a strange stone room, Aquilo kneeled in a semi-circle with three other black-clad men. In a gauze covered chair in front of them, a contrastingly white-cloaked princely figure sat, with many golden jars neatly stacked around him. His short wavy hair was a pale faded blonde, framing dark chestnut eyes. His smooth pale skin spoke of youth, but the dark eyes betrayed an ageless wisdom. Wrapped loosely about his head was a white turban, studded with golden ornaments and centered with a glowing, four-pointed star. "Well, Aquilo?" He asked. "How do you excuse yourself- yet again?" There was a hint of mockery, toned down by the weariness of ages passed. 

Aquilo kneeled still lower, "My lord, I was unprepared for the arrival of Sailor Moon. You told me yourself that no senshi had-" He stopped as the red star glowed menacingly brighter. 

"Aquilo," the man said, patiently, though not without a dangerous undertone, "I have tried to teach you all, time and again, that ignorance is no excuse for failure." 

"The spirit-catcher-" 

"Did exactly what it was supposed to. You know very well that Sesa was not designed for battle. If you are so quick to forget lessons, I shall have to devise a different teaching style." His voice was slightly ominous, and the red star pulsed faintly. He suddenly laughed, as Aquilo cowered. "Never fear, you have not outlived your usefulness yet- though I doubt very much you will have another chance to botch an encounter like the last one. What on Earth possesed you to order a spiritless to kill her?" 

Aquilo looked perplexed. "You said they would follow orders exactly.." 

"Which they will." He spoke slowly as if to a child. "When you steal the spirit crystal of someone you possess them mind and body. A much more effective method of obtaining energy than heart-crystals, whose removal will kill. Dead bodies are never useful for anything, ne?" 

One of the other men suddenly nodded excitedly. "I see what you mean, my lord! Why kill Sailor Moon if we can possess her spirit crystal? It must surely be the strongest of all!" 

The man in the chair nodded approvingly. "Very good, Eurius. Though it will not be a simple as all that..." he paused in thought, sifted through the jars at the foot of his chair, then selected one with a smile of satisfaction. He handed the jar to Teolli. "Take Ace. He will know how to handle her. Find some place crowded. The more people, the better." 

Eurius, bowed, rising to his feet at the same time. "It will be my pleasure." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cerecere!" Bunny waved at her friend, as she approached. "It's about time! You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago." 

"I know," Cerecere said apologetically. "But I lost my purse, and what's a trip to the mall without money?" They both grinned as they threw themselves into the hustle and bustle of mall shoppers. "So, where do you want to hit first?" 

"I was thinking the pizzeria," Bunny said, "Waiting makes me hungry." 

Cerecere grinned. "Doesn't everything? But I agree, let's high-tail it down there." 

"Do they have sardine pizza?" Diana asked sticking her head out of Bunny's backpack. 

Cerecere smiled, pushing the cat back. "Hush up! Cats aren't allowed in here, even talking ones. Stay quiet and I'll buy you a slice." She glanced at Bunny, wrinkling her nose. "Sardines. Yuck." 

They hurried to the Pizzeria and walked through the crowded resteraunt to the counter. After placing the order, they took a seat helping themselves to pizza, and passing Diana her slice. Cerecere stared at Bunny as she stuffed slice after slice in her mouth. "Er..." 

Bunny looked up. "Wha? Whuth tha matha?" She looked abashed and swallowed her peice. "Scuse me." 

Cerecere smiled, and got up. "No prob. I'm going to take a bathroom break, k?" she said, excusing herself. 

"Don't expect there to be pizza when you get back!" Bunny called teasingly after, before turning back to her pizza. Someone's shadow fell over her, and she didn't look up, expecting Cerecere. "Back so soon? You're lucky. There's one piece left." A man's gentle laughter caught her by surprise. "Huh?" She looked up, at a boy who looked about 19. He had green hair, slicked back into a pony-tail, and eyes so dark they were almost black. 

"I appreciate the offer, though something tells me it wasn't intended for me." 

Bunny blushed, brushing back a stray strand of hair. "Sorry. I thought you were my friend..." 

He grinned. "An easy mistake to make. Do you suppose there's room for me at this table? It seems crowded." 

Bunny nodded. "Sure! Have a seat, it's always crowded here. This is the favorite weekend hangout you know!" 

"I had hoped." His smile seemed suddenly menacing, and Bunny drew back in her seat. "Don't be uncomfortable," he smirked, "Make yourself- at ease." 

Bunny found she was suddenly frozen in her seat. Craning her neck, it seemed everyone else was in the same predicament. She also caught a glimpse of something furry slipping between the table legs. She looked back at the man. "Who are you? What do you want?!" 

He waved a hand in front of his face, and his clthes changed to a loose black top, and black pants. Bunny recognized the red four-point star on his back as the same one Aquilo had. "My name is Eurius. And I want..." he tapped the lid of the gold jar in his hand, and heart crystals shot out of all the diners' chests. "Your spirit crystals!" Saying, he opened the jar, releasing a spirit-catcher in the form of a young man. "Ace! Deliver the crystal spirits to me!" 

Bunny grimaced, as a pain shot through her chest. She felt as if something was burning on her forehead. She fought a wave of dizziness, gasping, "You- can't- do this!" 

"What? Haven't surrendered your crystal yet?" Eurius looked down at her in surprise. "That sign!" He extended a hand to touch the glowing crescent moon symbol on her forehead, and was knocked backwards. Cursing, he pulled himself to his feet. "Ace! Get her crystal, now!"

~*~*~*~*~

Diana dashed through the crowds of surprised people, jumping onto the returning Cerecere's shoulder when she found her.

"Diana, what's gottewn into you?" Cerecere asked in surprise She moved into an empty shop, when people started to stare.

There's no time for that. Bunny's in trouble!" Diana gasped she twisted, and pulled a pendant seemingly out of thin air. It was a golden circle set with a pink crystal 5-point star. "Put this on. Then say Ceres Goddess Power to transform into Sailor Ceres!"

~*~*~*~*~

_"Ace! Get her crystal, now!"_

The spirit-catcher swirled lazily through the air, coming to rest in front of her. Ace seemed about to throw himself forwards, when a lavender cat leapt through the air, knocking the golden jar away from Eurius. It clattered to the floor, and Bunny, released by the strange power that held her motionless, pulled out of her seat, moving quickly away. 

A dark figure suddenly appeared in the doorway. "How dare you treat people this way, abusing innocent people's love for pizza! I am Sailor Ceres, and I will punish you!" 

*Cerecere?* Bunny thought, saying aloud, "Sailor Ceres?" Bunny blinked then bent down as Diana started to tell her something. While Eurius's attention was averted, she quietly moved behind a table. 

Eurius frowned. "You little meddler! Get her, Ace!" The spirit-catcher hovered unmoving, staring solemnly at him. "What? The jar!" 

"Looking for this?" Sailor Ceres held it up. The heart crystals of the people in the room, were drifting gently back. 

"No!! This can't happen!" He ran towards Sailor Ceres, summoning a red bolt of energy, that gathered around his hands. 

Sailor Ceres raised her voice. "Demeter Tumbling Jolt!" There was a flash of yellow and pink stars, and Eurius was knocked onto his back, the attack he had been creating flying askew. 

Stumbling he pulled himself to his feet. "You haven't heard the last of this! My lord will have you all!" He stepped backwards, almost fell, and vanished in a silver flash. 

Sailor Ceres ran over to Sailor Moon as she stood up. "Are you all right? Diana came and got me!" 

Sailor Moon picked Diana up. "She told me. Thank you, both of you. I'll be fine." She was suddenly concious of the spirit-catcher, Ace, hovering nearby, watching them carefully. Looking carefully at him, she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Something like a golden chain hung about the spirit's neck. "Why is he still here? Why isn't he attacking?" She asked quietly. 

Diana hopped down, and paced around the spirit-catcher, then sniffed the golden jar Sailor Ceres was holding. "It's the jar!" Diana said suddenly, "I've heard stories about evil ones who imprison the spirits of dead people, and force them to do their bidding. The chain on his neck, it puts him under the power of the holder of the jar!" 

Sailor Moon looked at the spirit again, which gazed somewhat sadly at them. _He must have once been a living man, with dreams of his own..._ Reaching out she took the jar from Sailor Ceres, and threw it against the foor where it shattered. 

As the spirit dissipated, Sailor Moon heard a voice in her head. _Good luck, my Princess._

Around the pizza parlor, people stood up, dizzily rubbing at their heads. As the usual hustle and bustle filled the parlor, Bunny and Cerecere slipped quietly out. 

"Let's not do that again any time soon!" Cerecere joked, with a relieved laugh. 

"Hm?" Bunny nodded absently. "Oh! Of course." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eurius found himself in the same position he had taunted Aquilo about only a few days earlier. He shuddered, not daring to look up at the pale face in the chair above him. OR worse, the eerie, glowing star than hung where the center of his forehead would be. "My lord- I have failed." 

"I know." 

The tone of his voice startled Eurius, and against his resolve, he looked upwards. "You are not... angry?" 

"I am very angry, Eurius!" The man said the four-point star flashing brightly enough to fill the chamber with red light. Eurius quickly dropped back to his earlier subservient position. 

"Never the less it was not a complete loss." The pale man stroked the star on his turban thoughtfully. 

"My Lord..." Another of the four started. He had spiky red hair, and a cat's green eyes. "Perhaps it would be beneficial to use our secret weapon." 

The pale man shook his head distractedly. "No, we will do that in good time." He stopped to let his eyes rest on the one who had spoken. 

The flame-haired man shrunk back, but seeing the steady glow of the turban's star took some courage. 

"I respect the ability to take intiative, Austeri, even if your thoughts were misdirected. You will capture the spirit crystal's of the senshi for me. The other people of Earth matter no longer." 

"My lord?" Austeri asked in surprise, then bowed deeply. "As you command." 

The man on the throne chair, reached into his robes, and pulled out four silver bracelets. Each had a red crystal set on the top. "Each of you take one. These bracelets are a new weapon I have devised. They will give you power over the element of your choice." As the four men took their power-bracelets, he reached to his side, and picked up a gold jar, which he set carefully in front of Austeri. 

Austeri cradled the jar, and bowing once more, he left. 


	4. Stop, in the Name of Art!

F O U R: Stop, in the Name of Art!   
_"Princess!"_ a voice called urgently. _"Princess!"_   
Bunny spun about working her way with unforgiving slowness, through a maze of vines, thorns, and roses. _Roses._ There was something up ahead, a building. A face suddenly appeared before her; a dark-haired man; someone she knew, and cherished, or would know, or had known... The face tried to say something, but cried out in pain instead; then the apparition was swept away by the wind. She pushed her way through the thorny roses, to the small shrine. Someone was on the steps; someone who ran to meet her. _So familiar..._   
_"My princess!"_   
_"Who are you?"_ she wondered aloud.   
The pale-haired man clasped her hands, meeting her eyes. His brown eyes captivated her, and she found herself being drawn up the steps. _"You must listen to me, maiden!"_ he said earnestly.   
_"What? I don't understand-"_   
_"Come! Hurry, there is no time! He is coming!!"_ He started to pull her into the temple, but the roses vines ensnared her, scratching at her skin, pulling her away.   
_"Please help me!"_ she gasped in sudden fear, turning her eyes pleadingly to the young man.   
He smiled cruelly at her, and stepped away from her clutching hands. _"Goodbye, princess..."_ A red light, burning with hatred filled her vision as the vines dragged her down, wrapping around around her, clutching at her throat. She couldn't breathe, she would die here...   
The echo of pipes filled the air, and the rose vines fell away.   
...........! 

With a moan, Bunny came awake in her bed at home. She fought her way free of the tangled sheets, and sat up, staring at the red numbers on her clock. 5:00. She glanced at Diana, who was sleeping peacefully at the end of the bed, and decided not to wake her. _What a strange dream,_ she thought, slipping onto the floor, and walking to the window. She felt jittery, and strange inside, unable to dismiss the dream for what it was. "Just a dream," she reminded herself out loud. It was stilll dark outside, but she quietly dressed, grabbed a few rolls, and went for a walk. 

The early morning air was cool, and she walked along; lost in thought. She almost stumbled over someone sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. "Are- are you all right?" she asked uncertainly. 

The girl who looked up at Bunny could not have been more than a year younger than Bunny herself. He blue eyes sparkled with mischief, as she pointed to what she had been doing. Bunny crouched down to examine the intricate castle of stones at the side of the walk, filled with handmade dolls, and furniture. "Do you like my toys?" the blue-haired girl asked, gesturing to the little assembly. 

Bunny picked up one of the dolls, and gasped. "Wow! It's like a work of art. Did you make these yourself?" 

The girl nodded. "All with stuff I find lying around. It's a lot of fun, and sometimes I can sell them. What's your name?" 

"They call me Bunny," she answered, still raptly examining the beautiful little doll. "What's yours?" 

"Mine's Pallapalla. For Pallona. You can have that one if you like!" 

"Really?" Bunny smiled at her. "Thanks! This is so neat. Do you go to school around here?" 

"Yeah. An expensive private school." Pallapalla made a face. "I hate it. They've got rules for eveything, even art! Actually, I'm participating in an art festival today. Would you like to come? I probably won't win but it's going to be tons of fun!" She beamed brightly at Bunny. 

"Neat! That'd be awesome. Thanks for inviting me Pallapalla!" Bunny said. 

Pallapalla shrugged. "Anyone can come. You should bring some friends along too," she smiled slyly, "You guys can root me on." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, Bunny showed up at the festival with Cerecere and Momo. they looked around the bustling streets at all the various entries in different divisions. "There she is!" Bunny cried suddenly, tugging Cerecere in the direction. "Pallapalla! Over here!" 

Pallapalla spotted them, and momentarily left her display. "Hi Bunny. Glad you could make it!" 

"Pallapalla, meet Momo and Cerecere," Bunny said in introduction. Diana peeked out of her bag. "Oh, and my cat, Diana." Momo smiled. "Chibi- I mean Bunny's told us so much about you! People call me Peaches." 

"Nice to meet you," Cerecere murmured absently to Pallapalla, looking over their shoulders at the models displays. "Hey, what's that guy doing?" 

A young man had wandered in front of Pallapalla's exhibit, and was rearranging her jungle model. Pallapalla whirled around marching angrily in his direction. "Hey you! _Hands off!!_" 

The man looked up to reveal dazzling green eyes. He smiled placatingly. "Just examining your lovely work of art. I take it you are the artist?" 

Pallapalla was not satisfied. "That's me," she growled. "You're _not_ allowed to touch the displays." She moved defensively between her work and the young man. "_Goodbye._" 

The man looked offended and stalked away scowling, while Pallapalla fell about reordering her masterpeice. No one noticed as Diana slipped out of the bag Bunny was carrying her in, and followed after him. Pallapalla smiled at Bunny and Cerecere, with a startling change of demeanor. "So, do you like it? It's the Amazon. I'm in the model division" 

Cerecere examined it carefully. "It's great!" she proclaimed after a time. 

Bunny nodded. "Who was thay guy?" 

"Who knows?" Pallapalla said off-handedly. "He won't be back." Just then there was some noise over the speaker system that had been set up. "Oh, good," Pallapalla said happily. "That'll mean it's time for the judging." 

A relative silence had fell over the crowd as a judge's voice reiterated the judging procedure. As it neared the end, the speakers suddenly went silence all at once. After a confused pause, a new voice suddenly came over the speakers. "Lady and gentleman artists, there has been a change of schedule." The voice was condescendingly slow. "Instead of judging your special masterworks... _I'm_ going to burn them!" At these words fires sprung up throughout the streets pinning the contestants and spectators back against the exhibits. Sitting back against the podium, Austeri smiled at the confusion, stroking his new bracelet happily. _It is a good weapon my lord has given me. This will surelt draw those senshi out!_ Something bit him, and he cried out as he kicked the lavender cat away from him. Diana stopped within inches of the flames. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a split second more of silence, utter chaos broke out. Screams and shout broke out, and several tables were nocked over, spilling into the ravenous flames. Momo clutched at Bunny. "I don't want to die!" 

"Calm down, Peaches, everything's going to be fine," Bunny placated her friend. "Just stay calm!" 

Momo nodded dumbly, then fainted. Bunny set her gently on the ground as Cerecere tugged at Bunny's arm. "Hey, where'd Pallapalla go?" 

Bunny whirled around, finally catching sight of her new friend as she ran nimbly along the tables, carefully avoiding every display. Looking ahead, she spotted the girl's goal. In at the small podium where the announcer was supposed to stand a red-haired man leaned casually back, ringed by fire that always stayed at least 10 feet away. He was clad in black, and as he turned to admire the destruction Bunny glimpsed a red star on the back of his shirt. "Isn't he that man from earlier?" she asked. 

"He must be the enemy!" Cerecere gasped. "Come on, Pallapalla doesn't know what she's getting into. " 

Bunny hesitated as Cerecere dashed away across the tabletops. She reached for her bag. "Oh no, where'd Diana go?!" Tossing down the empty bag-turned-cat-carrier, she followed Cerecere._ I'll just have to manage myself._

Austeri's eyes widened in surprise, as Pallapalla, far ahead, performed a breath-taking leap over the wall of fire landing firmly in Austeri ring of space. She advanced on him, blue eyes flashing with fury. "I don't know how you managed all this, you creep, but I do know you're behind this!" 

Regaining his composure, Austeri laughed in her face. "And what are you going to do about it? You're just a girl!" 

With an angry yell Pallapalla leapt forwards, planting her fist squarely in the man's solar-plexus. 

Austeri doubled over in pain. "Why you little- I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" He pulled out the golden jar. "Kyro! Take her spirit crystal!" The foggy shape of a man emerged from the jar. It swirled around Pallapalla, who glared defiantly at it, refusing to retreat a step. The spirit-catcher swirled faster and faster, until Pallapalla was encircled in a whirlwind of mist. 

Diana stared up blearily, wondering if her eyes were focusing correctly. Through the tornadoe she thought she could make out a glowing symbol. _Pallas!_ Staggering, she forced herself to her paws. 

"What's taking so long?" Austeri complained. "Kyro!" 

"Not so fast!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Ceres burst over the wall of flames. "How dare you destroy the work and dreams of countless young artists! We're here to extinguish your fires of hate. In the name of the moon- you're punished!" Sailor Moon raised her wand. 

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Ceres," Austeri chimed. "How nice of you to join me. Tell me, are you warm enough?" Austeri touched his bracelet and flames sprang up at both senshi's feet. Sailor Moon and Ceres fell back, batting at their feet. In an instant, flames ringed each of them. Austeri grinned wickedly. "So sorry to make you wait, but you see, Kyro's currently occupied." He gestured at the whirlwind surrounding Pallapalla. 

"You evil jerk!" Sailor Ceres called angrily. "I'll get you! Demeter Tumbling Jolt!!" Austeri laughed, and Ceres gasped in surprise as the fire swallowed up her attack. 

Something pushed against Sailor Moon's ankle. "Sailor Moon…" 

"Diana!" Sailor Moon cried in surprise, staring at the singed and bedraggled cat. "Are you all right?" 

"Worry about that later. For now, just toss Pallapalla this pendant." Diana dropped a golden circle with a blue star-shaped jewel set in the center at her feet. 

Sailor Moon looked at the cat worriedly but did as she asked, lobbing the pendant into the center of the whirlwind. Abruptly the mini-tornadoe started to glow from within with a strong blue light. "Pallas Goddess Power!" a voice cried, and abruptly, the spirit catcher was thrown away to reveal Pallapalla in a blue senshi costume. She smiled, fingering the pendant set in the middle of her bow. "I like this!" 

"Huh?" Sailor Moon looked down at Diana in confusion. 

"I saw her senshi symbol," the cat said weakly. "She's Sailor Pallas!" 

"Get him Sailor Pallas!" Sailor Ceres cheered. 

Sailor Pallas looked around at the flames. "Let's see what we can do about this… Hera Fearsome Gust!!" A howling wind filled the area, rapidly extinguishing the flames. Austeri was bowled, over, the golden jar falling from his hands. 

"I got it!" Sailor Ceres called triumphantly, scooping it up. 

Sailor Moon brandished her wand. "Pink Moon Disruptive beam!" Austeri cursed and vanished in a silvery haze, just before the attack hit him. The attack took out the art center behind him. "Oops," Sailor Moon muttered. 

Sailor Pallas glared threateningly at her, then laughed. "That was fun! So, who are you guys?" 

"Don't you recognize us?" Sailor Ceres asked. She de-transformed. Sailor Moon did likewise. "How bout now?" 

Sailor Pallas nodded. "But of course! Do you guys always have this much fun? I should hang out with you more often." She changed backed to Pallapalla. "So who was that guy? He seemed to know you." 

Bunny had picked Diana up. "Poor thing. Let's get you home. You guys can come too, and we'll fill you in on all the details Pallapalla." She frowned. "Actually, would you take Momo home first Cerecere? She wasn't looking to well herself. You can stop by my place later." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The light of the red four-point star shone brightly, casting shadows across Austeri's frightened features. "You have failed me. And do you know why, Austeri?" 

The young man shivered. "Because I let them get away?" He ventured. 

"Because you acted foolishly. You followed your emotions. Your desires." The red light pulsed. "You wanted entertainment. You wanted to enjoy yourself. You wanted revenge. You had the senshi and you let them slip through you fingers because your pride was wounded." The light flashed, and Austeri fell to the floor. 

"I'm sorry lord! Forgive me! I've learned my lesson. It will not happen again!" 

"Yes. It won't." The star's light faded to it's normal glow. "Fortunately, all was not lost. We have discovered the existence of the third senshi. And my studies lead me to believe that there are two more that haven't been awakened yet." A smile crossed the turbaned-man's lips. "So. We will devote our resources to finding them. "Zephyr." 

The man with dark blue hair that hung long down his back stepped forward. Two thin braids framed his face. "Yes my lord?" 

The pale man pulled out a golden jar. "Take this and go after the three awakened senshi." Zephyr nodded. "The rest of you begin searching." 


	5. The ME in TEAM

F I V E: The ME in TEAM 

_The girl was startled, and feeling the icy pinpricks of fear. Yet she stood her ground and with open defiance faced the young men who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She remained resolutely silent, refusing to break the tension with flimsy, nervous words. A challenge was in her stance, and no matter how frightened she was, no matter that she had no idea what was going on, she would never back down.   
"This one's not scared at all," the red-haired one said, with a meaningful grin at his friends. "Thinks she safe, doesn't she?"   
"Hm. More likely she doesn't realize just how much trouble she's in," the dark-haired one commented pensively. "Or... doesn't care. Yes, she may prove even more useful to us than we thought."   
"Nobody's using me for anything." The girl had a flame in her eyes now, and she took one step forward. The dark-haired one only smiled slightly, and looked more thoughtful.   
The third man, with long, green hair twitched a finger chidingly. "Au contraire, brave one. It's beyond your control. Far beyond your control." She prepared herself for whatever attack would come next- _

Pallapalla seated herself on the edge of the bed, tucking her feet beneath her. "You have such a nice room, Bunny!" she exclaimed. 

Bunny beamed, pleased at the compliment. "Thanks. I-" 

Bunny's mother shuffled in, laden with an armload of supplies. "Where's that poor cat of yours? There she is!" She descended upon Diana, showering her with a barrage of salves, bandages, and treats. "Such a brave, sweet kitty! Standing up to a mean old dog," she crooned, as she did what she did best- nurture. By the time she had disappeared, cat and girls alike were stuffed with treats, and Diana was looking much better. "Oh, Chibi-usa, your friend's here," her mom called back as she left the room "I'll send her in. You girls have a nice visit." 

Cerecere entered, laden with a fresh armload of sweets. "Gee, Bunny, your mom is really… nice." 

Bunny rolled her eyes and grinned. "She's in one of her moods." 

Diana rolled over on her cushion, purring happily. "Mmm-hm." 

"So…" Bunny said. "Down to business?" 

Diana straightened, blushing through her fur. "Oh, ah- yes. Business." She blinked, and tried to regain a appearance of responsibility. "We need to make some sort of plan to fight the enemy. There are still two senshi that have not awakened into their powers somewhere out there." 

Cerecere leaned back against the foot of the bed and gazed at the ceiling. "What do you think they're after, anyways? They attack a school, a pizza parlor, and a festival. All public places. And- those spiky things…" 

"Heart crystals," Bunny and Diana amended at the same time. Diana blinked, and gave Bunny an odd, unreadable look. Then the cat began to explain. "Heart crystals are the crystallized essence of a person's life and soul. Every living being has one, and without them, it is impossible to survive. They are coveted for a source of energy, and because a rare few have a special power. But this… they're doing something new. I don't understand it. Somehow they're removing the part of them that makes a person who he is. It's not death, but…" 

"Enslavement." Cerecere's eyes were flaming. "I saw the way our friends at school were acting. The enemy is can control them- violate their souls! It's wrong!" 

Pallapalla leaned over an placed a hand on Cerecere's shoulder. "We know they're wrong. That's why we're going to stop them." She smiled, her sunny nature returning. "We're a team now, remember?" 

Bunny grinned. "That's right. We are a team. Now let's aim for being a team with a plan. Do you suppose we could anticipate what they'll do and nip the thing in the bud? I doubt we'll be so conveniently located the next time." 

"You never know," Pallapalla commented, hanging off the side of the bed so she could meet their eyes upside-down. "They seem to like us. Maybe they're just following us around." 

"They do know who we are…" Cerecere said, biting her lip. "Dangit! How do we know if we _should_ go to some public place 'cause they might show up there, or we _shouldn't_ because we'll only lead them there and endanger all those people?!" There was a brief silence, as they digested that unhappy thought. 

"Disguises!" Pallapalla shrieked, sitting up so abruptly she made the other three jump. "I could do us all up- you'd have to help of course- wouldn't it be fun?- I bet I could do a really good job- Your hair would look so cute-" 

Bunny yelped as Pallapalla tugged the tail of one of her odangos. "Slow down! It's a good idea, but do you really think we could pull it off?" 

Pallapalla crossed her arms and looked affronted. "I can do anything artistic." She winked, and dropped the charade. "Really, the hardest part would be making sure they don't notice us change. Assuming they're even watching, of course." 

"I can handle that part," Cerecere volunteered. She looked distinctly unsettled. 

"What is it?" Diana asked. 

"You know I'm partly here because my parents wanted 'more stability in my life,'" she said, the tone of her voice making it obvious she was quoting a much repeated parental phrase. "But it's also because the festival they perform in is coming to town. They're announcing it tomorrow, and it will be open to the public next week. The next large gathering." 

Bunny squeezed her hand, and Pallapalla became momentarily solemn. "We'll be there," Bunny said firmly. "Nothing's going to happen to your parents- or to anyone else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zephyr was seething. He had been expecting to receive praise for his carefully formed plans, his perfect strategy that had taken him several days to perfect to standards of which his master would approve. Not like the other three, who had stumbled into their attempts hopelessly unprepared. And now… the fools had fumbled their way into ta treasure vault. He gritted his teeth as he entered his Lord's chamber, and knelt before the throne. He did his best to appear detatched and calm, outwardly if not inwardly. The other three men, Aquilo, Eurius, and Austeri, entered together and also knelt. Unlike Zephyr, they positively radiated smug satisfaction. 

"I understand you have something for me," the white-cloaked man on the pedestal said, voice smooth as ice. "Speak then." 

The three raised there faces to him, and Eurius spoke, dark eyes glinting. "We have done as you wished, my Lord. We have captured one of the unawakened senshi." As he spoke, Aquilo drew forth a crystal that glinted and shimmered with a strange, dancing light. 

A smile spread across the man's face, graceful and predatory as a feline. "Well done. Very well done," he extended a hand, and took the crystal, holding it up before his face as he peered at the shimmering mist that played in its depths. "Tell me how you have done this." 

Austeri took his turn to speak, enthusiasm apparent in his voice. "We followed your advice, my Lord. We used the information salvaged from the three freed spirit-catchers…" He hesitated here, glancing uneasily at the man on the throne, and more specifically the red star that glowed steadily on the brow of his turban. Seeing no warning flicker he continued. "…the information on the sustaining energy that protected the senshi from acquisition. The data was imperfect, but we were able to isolate the unique aural vibration of those girls who were not awakened into their senshi powers at the time. It was usable as a tracker…" 

"You were unable to determine the equivalent for the three awakened senshi?" the man asked, curious, but showing no signs of displeasure. 

"My lord, working from what we had- it would appear there is no equivalent for the senshi. Their aural vibration cannot be matched or singled out. We did create something that should help the spirit-catchers with them…" 

The pale man nodded his acknowledgement. "Interesting…" he twisted the crystal that encased the spirit of the captured senshi's heart crystal. "I think I shall work at an innovation of my own. I have been meaning to try it with our other guest-" the word guest was emphasized ever so slightly, so that it meant something entirely different, "- but a younger spirit would probably adapt much better." He smiled again, and from beneath the cold malice of the red star, his chestnut eyes were warm, though not with out a hint of danger to them. "I believe you three have earned some time to rest. Now, Zephyr, tell me of your progress…" 


	6. Everybody Loves the Circus

S I X: Everybody Loves a Circus  


"My Mom and Dad will wonder why I don't show up," Cerecere was saying, as she led the two other girls, accompanied by Diana, through a back alley between two large canvas tents. A man looked at them questioningly in passage, and Cerecere flashed a pass at him. 

"Can't be helped," Bunny sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you don't get to spend much time with them." 

"It's all right… we don't really relate much anyways." Her eye's remained on the dirt at her feet as she turned a corner and ducked through a flap. Pallapalla and Bunny exchanged a glance of mutual concern for their friend, before following. The tent was shadowed, and cluttered with various costuming utensils, and even three young girls and one small cat made the area seem oppressively crowded. Pallapalla, however was oblivious, as she made a thorough inspection of the equipment, occasionally asking Cerecere about something, eyes glittering with anticipatory fervor. 

"Almost scary," Diana muttered in Bunny's ear from her perch on her shoulder. Bunny hid a grin. After a few more minutes of this behavior, Pallapalla, evidently inspired, descended upon the other senshi, armed with combs, clips, make-up, and a pair of scissors, which Cerecere had to forcibly deprive her of. 

"Let's not go overboard," she protested. 

"A bit late for that," Bunny grumbled, from beneath a flamboyant arrangement of hair, and approximately 6 layers of make-up. "Do we have to be clowns? I feel stupid." Diana made a noise that sounded remarkably like a snicker. 

"Hush. You look stunning." Pallapalla leaned towards a mirror, to add the last stroke of paint to her own face. She looked at them seriously, white face and carefully placed red and black markings combining to pull the expression off beautifully. "We'll blend in better as clowns than anything else here." 

"How come _you_ get to be a sophisticated-looking clown?" Cerecere asked suspiciously. 

"Artist's license," Pallapalla responded demurely. "Ready to go?" 

Cerecere frowned a moment longer at her reflection, which smiled cheerily back at her, then sighed and got to her feet. "This way. We have to take a few back routes so 'they' don't see us come out. And die laughing," she added, with another disgruntled glance at Pallapalla, who raised an elegant eyebrow at the disgruntled grinning clown. 

They followed her out the back of the tent, which wasn't exactly meant to serve as an exit, but lifted well enough, then in through another, under some sort of table, and out the side again, blinking in the daylight. Bunny brushed dirt from her costume, looking around. "Well. That was fun. Did it work?" They all looked at eachother, and shrugged. "Guess we just wait and see what happens." She smiled at a little kid who approached her, and blew up a balloon from her oversized pockets for him. 

"At least the disguises _work_," Cerecere commented, still glancing askance at Pallapalla. "Shall we head for the Big Top?" Together, they filtered into the main tent. 

Bunny looked around, wide-eyed. Amid the bright lights and dazzling displays it was hard to remember that they were here for a far more serious purpose than entertainment. Her eyes flickered across the face of a red-haired girl, and with a sudden jolt, she looked back. _Who-?_

Bunny's thought was interrupted as the girl suddenly caught sight of the three clowns, and advanced with a sharp rebuke. "Cereta! Don't think I don't see right through you! Hold it right there!" 

Bunny glanced at Cerecere and saw that her friend's face had become suddenly guarded, and hostile. "Vestava," Cerecere replied coldly. "How pleasant bumping into you." 

The other girl's crimson eyes narrowed as she came even with them. "What do you think you're doing? Just because your parents are on crew doesn't mean you and your pretty rich-girl friends get special privileges, you know. Some of us actually have to work to be here." 

"Like _you_, maybe?" Pallapalla asked sarcastically, her eyes flashing at the insult. 

Vestava whirled towards the new source of confrontation. "You'd better believe it. I-" 

"You work your butt off for your job, and _you_ would certainly never presume that gave you special liberties on performance days," Cerecere cut in smoothly. "Yes, we know. But the last time I checked, it was perfectly acceptable for me to attend performances, bring friends, and dress however we please. Are you going to tell me otherwise?" 

The two stood in silent face off for a moment, wills locked. Finally, Vestava smiled coldly. "Whatever you say, clown-girl." She turned to leave, calling pointedly back, "By the way, pets aren't allowed. They upset the animals, you know." 

Diana, who had been peeking in an unobtrusive manner over Bunny's shoulder withdrew into the backpack, looking rather abashed. Bunny looked at Cerecere, who was still staring pensively at the spot where Vestava had disappeared into the flux of the crowd. "Who was that?" 

Cerecere shook herself out of her thoughts. "Vestava Penretti. She hired on a few years back- works backstage with the big cats and such. She's supposed to be really good with animals." 

"What's her problem, anyway?" Pallapalla grumbled, still looking decidedly put out. 

"We just don't get along very well, that's all," Cerecere said uncomfortably, and changed the subject. "So. What do we do now?" She gestured at the vast milling crowds. "We'll never cover this mess without some sort of plan." 

Bunny sighed. "I hate to say it, but I think we're going to have to split up. Each of us take a section. If nothing happens in an hour, we can meet back here and come up with something else." 

They discussed it a moment longer, but they came up with no better option. Bunny left for her specified area nagged by doubts. This 'plan' already seemed to be full of holes and going down hill like a racecar. No one had mentioned it, but Vestava's quick recognition of Cerecere had thrown off their easy confidence in their disguises. Their inevitable separation didn't make them any more comfortable. "Diana," Bunny said suddenly, "Isn't their some sort of communication device we could get? Diana?" Bunny slung the backpack off her shoulder to peer into it. The cat was gone. A growing trend, Bunny noticed, with a wry grimace. "You'd think she could give me a little warning," she muttered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Zephyr stepped from the darkness behind one of the tent's support columns. Looking around, he took in the hectic scene with cool, appraising eyes. This gathering would suit his plans nicely. Everything would go as he foresaw, and if the Sailor Senshi did choose to interfere?- Zephyr smiled, glancing down at the smooth silver bracelet that gleamed about his wrist- that would make it even better. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Diana slipped through the crowds, keeping her tail well tucked away from the stomping mass of feet as she struggled to keep the figure she was following in view. _That girl…_ There was something about her- she had that special aura to her, that feeling. Something not totally of this world. Which could mean any number of things. Ahead of her, Vestavi turned into an area blocked off to the milling crowds, and Diana crept back into the shadows to watch her. The smell of large animals was all around, and she could hear the heavy shuffling of elephants, the restless padding of the big cats. 

Crooning softly in a sort of tuneless monotone, Vestavi swept out the area, and proceeded to change the straw beddings of some of the cages. Diana relaxed her guard gradually, and finally felt confident enough to creep into the open. Vestavi turned. "Well hello, there. I remember you!" Bending down by the lavender-gray cat, she offered a hand. "Did you get lost? Silly girls, shouldn't bring a precious cat like you into this mess." Diana purred, and rubbed up against her, and Vestavi smiled fondly. "You are a charmer, aren't you? Stay with me while I finish up here, and I'll help you look for Cereta and her fellow clowns." Standing, she picked up her broom again. "That girl- she's such a pain. Cool as you please, and oh-so-superior. But come time to do work- you know, get your hands dirty- and where is she then?" Vestavi looked at Diana as if she might actually expect an answer. After a brief silence, she shook her head. "This job- well, I love what I do, and that's not much. But Cereta…" She broke off, with a growl of frustration. "At least I take what I do seriously!" she finished, and stopped talking. A little later, she brushed off her clothes, hung up the broom, and started back into the crowd, Diana in tow. 

Cerecere ambled through her designated sector of the big top, still brooding over her encounter with Vestavi. She hadn't seen the other girl in almost a year, and she could still hold a grudge like no other. Not that she was without foundation for one… but that had been a long time ago. Cerecere had since given up trying to re-establish the friendship that had just been beginning… 

She looked absently over, as the ringmaster entered the center area, and prepared to welcome the audience to the start of the show. Artificial fog began to rise around him, setting an appropriate, suspenseful mood. She looked again. That wasn't the ringmaster… in fact, that man, with the dark blue hair tumbling loose down his back, wasn't anyone she recognized from the crew- no one who should be out there, anyway. She ran forwards, leaping the rail that kept the public out of the first ring. The fog was billowing outwards to meet her, spreading in a fine cloud as it extended its grip on the tent. _This can't be the fog machines_ she realized, even as she ran head-on into the outer reaches of the gas. She coughed and stumbled, as the smoke enveloped her in its hazy embrace. 

Pallapalla was heading back towards the meeting place, fuming with undirected energy, when she caught sight of the lone figure leaping the boundaries and running into the ring. She was also in a perfect vantage point to see the rapidly expanding cloud of gas, which was just beginning to spread into the crowds. "Oh, shoot." She saw Bunny pushing her way towards her through the increasingly agitated crowd, and hurried to meet her. 

"Something's happening!" Bunny yelled over the noise of frightened people. "We've got to find Cerecere, and stop this!" 

"I saw her! She was heading into the center ring!" Pallapalla swayed slightly, and steadied herself against her friend. She blinked as the widely dispersed gas made her eyes water. They started to forge their way in that direction, which unfortunately happened to go against the flow of the crowd. However, as more and more people dropped quietly into semi-unconsciousness, or simply seated themselves dazedly on the ground, the problem of the crowds diminished. Bunny and Pallapalla, however, were both reeling. 

Their progress slowed to a halt, and they stared blinking uncertainly at each other through the mist as they tried to remember what they were doing. A sudden, sharp pain in the ankle brought Bunny gasping to her senses. She glared blearily down at Diana, who withdrew her claws. "Bunny, you need to transform. Can you understand me? Transform!" Bunny drew out her wand, and satisfied, Diana applied a similar treatment to Pallapalla. 

"Moon Goddess Power!" 

"Pallas Goddess Power!" 

Transformed, and make-up free, the two senshi struggled to take in the situation. Sailor Pallas waved the smoke away from her face, and was suddenly, intensely aware of the movement in the air. She had the eerie sensation that she could see each individual particle. Touching her brooch, she reached for a power she instinctively knew was in her. "Tempest of Hera!" she called, clapping her hands together. In front of her, the smoke was pushed abruptly aside, clearing a pathway straight ahead. She glanced at Sailor Moon. "Let's see what we can do." 

Vestavi saw the stranger in the place of ringmaster. She saw the smoke spread over a first panicked and the dazed and insensible crowd. As she found herself fighting for breath, she could only think dizzily that the animals were all locked up and helpless. The animals! She pushed her was through tangles of semi-conscious people, stumbling blindly towards her goal. She had lost the cat somewhere, but she couldn't think of that now. 

Staggering up to the first pen, she managed to slide back the deadbolt, and lurch through the door. She fell against the furry side of the largest male tiger, Napoleon. Burying her hands in the thick, striped pelt, she tried to steady her mind, and found, to her surprise, she could think much more clearly. She stared cross-eyed at the large, Siberian tiger, and Napoleon rumbled deep in his throat. The tiger got gracefully to his feet, shouldering her up along the way. She wobbled next to him for a moment, resting her hand on his broad back, and then felt her strength returning. Bemused, she looked from the tiger, to her hand, and then out to where she could just make out slumped figures in the smoke. Napoleon turned dark brown eyes on her, sharp with a fierce jungle intelligence, and met her gaze. 

"You're not affected," she realized. "And I'm- somehow I'm not- because I'm touching you?" If Napoleon had an answer, he kept his own counsel, and only nudged her forwards, towards the cage exit. Somehow, Vestavi was not surprised to see Caesar, the male lion of the circus' pack, waiting for her just inside his own pen. She released him, and the two predators flanked her on either side. Keeping her hands on their backs, she peered into the smoke. "C'mon boys. Let's give whoever's behind this a warm, circus welcome. 

They passed with silent feline grace through ranks of semi-conscious people. Something _other_ than the gaseous fog swirled over their heads, among strange, hovering crystals, shimmering a with a multitude of dancing colors. A few of the people stared fixedly at her with dark, lifeless eyes that seemed to hold a foreign intelligence. Vestavi shivered and moved more quickly. 

Sailor Moon and Sailor Pallas hurried down their cleared pathway, Pallas doing her best to hold back the encroaching smoke. Diana, apparently unaffected by the soporific gas, darted ahead, moving in and out of the mist's reaches. "Sailors! Over here!" The cat called suddenly, from a position just off to their side. "It's Cerecere!" 

The two senshi hurried to their fallen comrade. Sailor Pallas cleared the air in a wide circle, as Sailor Moon knelt by Cerecere, who blinked dully at her. Supporting her friend into a sitting position, Sailor Moon murmured soothingly to her as she coughed, choked, then begin to feel the effects of the clean air. Sailor Pallas came over. "Is she all right?" 

"She should be," Sailor Moon said, "Cerecere? Can you understand me?" 

A bemused nod. Cerecere shook herself, took a few deep breaths. "Uh-huh." 

"I need you to transform. Okay, Cerecere? Take your brooch and transform." 

Cerecere fumbled for the pendant she wore on the front of her shirt. Her fingers closed on it, and she appeared suddenly stronger, as if she had been reminded of an energy source she had forgotten she had. "Ceres Goddess Power!" The third senshi got to her feet, smiling weakly at her friends. "I have a headache like you can't imagine." She steadied herself against Sailor Moon for a moment, then grinned fiercely. "Let's go kick some evil butt!" 

They weren't far from the center of the circus tent, and Sailor Pallas cleared the rest of the way, with a sharp gust of air. The form of a man in a loose, black outfit came immediately into view. The familiar red star moved out of view, as the man turned. He smiled. "Ah, I wondered when you would choose to join me, my senshi friends." He turned a golden jar about in his hands. "Keiya!" he called. A glow became visible through the mist, and one of the spiritless, gorged on captured spirit-crystals, flew to swirl lazily over the man's head. "A little late, are you not?" the man continued, to the senshi. 

"Jerk! How dare you take advantage of innocent festivities to steal people's souls! In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" 

Zephyr tilted his head to one side. "You can try." A silver bracelet gleamed on his wrist, and the blood-red stone set in the center started to glow. The smoke in the vicinity coalesced, rising up in tide of darkness; as it loomed over the senshi, ready to crash down upon them. 

"Oh, no you don't," Pallas muttered, gritting her teeth. "Hera's Tempest!" A roaring flurry of air rose up to meet the wave of gas, hurtling against it in an invisible wall of opposition. The two forces waged an unseen battle for domination, and Pallas clenched her fists in intense concentration and strength of will. 

Sailor Ceres and Sailor Moon whirled around, as from behind them a veritable army approached from the smog. The soul-robbed spectators of the circus advanced upon them, driven by a will not their own to surround and entrap the three senshi. "We can't hurt them!" Sailor Moon cried, backing up until she and Ceres were up against the wall that Pallas struggled to hold. 

"I'm not so sure that's going to be an option!" Sailor Ceres called back. 

Zephyr laughed. "See what the meddlers have come to. I'll have your spirit-crystals before this day is done! Then, nothing will stand against my Lord!" "I think you missed something." Zephyr spun to face the source of the challenge. Vestavi, with a large, jungle feline at either side, was advancing towards him. She bared her teeth in an angry scowl at him. Beside her, the lion and tiger did the same. It was not a comforting sight. "Napoleon, Caesar!" The girl flourished a hand in the style of the circus lion-tamers. "Let's show him what we think of creeps like him!" 

As one, the great cats leaped towards their victim. Zephyr pulled his wall of smoke away from the senshi, condensing it into a roiling ball with a frantic gesture. Pallas' air blockade, abruptly freed, blasted forwards in a pummel of wind, knocking the forest predators aside, and dashing Vestavi to the ground before Sailor Pallas could slow its force. Vestavi pulled herself painfully to her feet, and Napoleon and Caesar charged again. Zephyr threw his ball of gas into their faces, but it did little more than darken their vision, and the cats were born to hunt at night. They crouched, coiling lean muscles underneath themselves like powerful springs, stalking forwards like the wild kings they were. Zephyr clutched at the golden jar. "Keiya! The girl! Take her spirit-crystal, now!" 

The spirit-catcher howled towards Vestavi, swirling in a torrent about her as she gasped in alarm. She felt a horrible, wrenching pain, as if her soul fought freedom from her body, and her forehead burned as if a brand had been planted there. Crouched beside Sailor Moon, Diana jerked in recognition. _The sign of Vesta!_

Distracted from their prey, the lion and tiger turned towards Vestavi uncertainly. She clenched her teeth against the pain, and a single word ripped from her throat. "Go!" Reluctantly, but bristling with anger, the two big cats turned on Zephyr again. But he had bought the time he needed. A jolt of red energy had gathered in his hands, and he flung it at the cats, even as they sprung. The blast hit them in a burst of light, and they were flung to either side, where they lay, motionless. 

"Demeter Tumbling Jolt!" A flash of pink and gold flickered through the air, and Zephyr threw himself to the ground, dropping the golden jar. The spirit-catcher stopped its work, allowing Vestavi to drop wearily to her knees. 

"Napoleon… Caesar…" Vestavi reached helplessly towards their limp forms. She watched as the strange girls, those she had saved, those who had saved her, dealt with an enemy out of her league. Soft paws landed on her shoulder, and she turned, eyes unseeing, to the cat, which was holding a round golden brooch in its mouth. She was somehow not surprised when the cat, dropping the pendant into her open palm, spoke. 

"Vestavi. You are one of the five Sailor Senshi who protect the Earth and their princess from all evil. You are the Sailor Vesta! Hold the brooch, and call out Hestia Goddess Power!" 

Vestavi looked at the brooch, and then back at the cat. A flame kindled deep within her ruby eyes. "I will be able to fight?" 

Diana dipped her head. "You will." 

Vestavi rose, clutching the round ornament as she called, "Hestia Goddess Power!!" She could feel the power rising within her, as she tapped into something far greater than any one human. Her eyes locked on her prey, just as the lion and tiger's eyes had only moments ago. 

Zephyr, unable to retrieve the jar after Sailor Pallas had gotten a hold of it, and finding himself hard put to defend himself from the three senshi, was just beginning to think that the situation was beyond repair. That was just before he felt the strange, prickling sensation at the base of his neck, and turned to find himself staring into crimson eyes ferocious with the light of battle. Energy was gathering about this figure, and he found himself frozen like the rabbit before the eyes of its hunter. He stood, staring with a sort of detached amazement at this avenging angel, and lived an hour in an instant. Then... 

"Hestia Scorching Eruption!" 

The ground trembled beneath him, as a wave of heat sliced through the air, something glowing ember red rushing at him; and still he stood caught in the condemnation of that predator's gaze. In the instant before the attack would have engulfed him, Zephyr felt himself wrenched away, saw a shimmering silver mist dancing before his eyes, as a peculiar, falling sensation overcame him. He disappeared. 

Sailor Vesta didn't seem to notice or care that her quarry had escaped. She only moved to drop numbly beside the two great beasts who had fought when she could not. She released her senshi power, and was merely Vestavi, now twining her fingers in their ruffs. Napoleon, the tiger, moved slightly under her fingers. She could feel the thick mane of Caesar rising and falling weakly as he breathed. A knot that had been tightening around her heart since she had seen the two felines fall finally loosened. She looked up at the three senshi, now simply three quiet schoolgirls, who had gathered silently in front of her. 

"Are you okay, Vesves?" 

She looked up, smiling weakly. "Vesves...? You haven't called me that in years." 

Cerecere shrugged, face rueful. "We can't hold grudges forever." 

"No... I suppose we can't," Vestavi said slowly, a smile breaking out on her face. "I'm sorry, Cerecere." And then, as if her nature wouldn't allow her to do otherwise, added mischievously, "But you were still a careless idiot!" 

Cerecere threw up her hands, half-laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I bow down before the girl who has never made a mistake in her life!" 

People were beginning to stir, and Vesves got to her feet. "Better believe it. I'm going to go hunt down the vet. I'll see you later?" she asked, looking suddenly uncertain, and even shy. "I'd like to meet your friends." 

"We'll see you," Bunny confirmed warming to the unfamiliar girl. 

Pallapalla grinned irrepressibly. "Don't think you can hide!"   



	7. Just a Pipedream

S E V E N : Just a Pipedream  


Bunny drifted through sleep, lulled by the gentle, piping music that had accompanied her since… well since the Dream. Tonight was no different than the rest, yet she had a sense of frustration, being stymied… there was something she wanted, or maybe needed, to do… 

Fighting through the music was like trying to run in waist-deep water, but she pushed gamely through, feeling only a small twinge of guilt. It seemed selfish to throw off the anonymous protection of the music- yet some deep-buried feeling was telling her she had to. 

She emerged, as if from a hazy cloud into the garden of roses. The shrine was ahead, a figure on the steps looked up then ran towards her. Uncertainly she fell back. 

_You musn't come here anymore._ The young man stopped a few meters away from her, and she was at the same time relieved and disappointed. _As you value your life, stay with Peruru. I will come for you._

She found herself losing her grip on the dream-garden, those final words echoing in her ears as she slipped into wakefulness. She was unsure whether they were reassurance or threat. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"My lord…" Zephyr started, not looking up from his kneeling position. His fellows in servitude ranged in their customary semi-circle around the throne just behind him.   
"Be still." His master's voice was cold and emotionless, and the red star pulsed ominously on the brow of his headdress. "I grow tired of constant failures and excuses." Zephyr tried not to cringe. "You are all inept… but I have accepted that." The hazel eyes, which always seemed almost soft in the calm, haughty face, passed briefly from man to man.   
"Zephyr, you have a sharp, well-ordered mind, but the most brilliant of schemes mean nothing if you are unable to adjust to new variables." Zephyr nodded slowly. "However," the lord continued, "I saved your life for a purpose. None of you are without use to me." So saying, he held up the round crystal that he wore on a slender chain around his neck.   
It was the same jewel that had encased the captured senshi's spirit-crystal, but where it once had been glass-clear, it was now a cloudy red. The flame which shimmered within it was still as vibrantly active, but seemed smaller, almost subdued. The man stroked the crystal with slender fingers, and the light within flared somewhat, as if protesting his touch. "My lady Juno, would you care to join us?" 

Movement stirred the shadows in the doorway of the room, a tall, slender figure stepped forth. The woman wore a long silk dress, shimmering between jade and black as she moved. It accentuated her willowy figure, and her fluid green hair, which hung loose except for a silver headband. A ruby pendant of a four-point star glimmered on her chest, flame-like in the red light that bathed the room. Emerald cuffs at her wrists completed the effect, as she inclined her head towards the central figure in the room. "I am at your service, my lord." 

Zephyr felt keenly aware of a certain smugness about the other three men. They had, after all, been responsible for the capture of the unawakened senshi. Nonetheless, this strange manner and compliance was unheard of in one lacking a spirit-crystal. His eyes flickered to the jewel in his lord's hand. Despite himself, Zephyr was intrigued. "My lord…?" He let his query hang in the air, not yet willing to dare anything more concrete. 

Half a smile touched the pale man's lips. "Don't be afraid to seek knowledge, Zephyr. You are all, after all, still my students; though it has been long since we addressed each other in that manner." He paused a moment, before continuing, and when he did, his voice seemed to slip into a mode it was more accustomed to than that of lord. 

"You were going ask about the lady Juno, were you not? I'm sure you've noticed a discrepancy between her behavior and that of our… other guest. Lady Juno is merely the end-product of a technique I have been perfecting for some time." He raised the smoky red sphere. "This spirit-crystal has been very carefully divided. Part of it has been returned to its owner, while the rest remains in my keeping. The procedure is time-consuming, but it is enough to change one of the spiritless from a mindless animatron to a willing servant." 

The four men took a moment to absorb that. "Does she retain her senshi powers?" Aquilo asked suddenly. 

They were all startled when the woman replied. "I do. They may manifest in different ways, but my capacity remains the same." 

Austeri grinned his green eyes alight. "One of theirs, working for us- now that's priceless!" His smile froze as the sleek young woman moved to stand directly in front of him. 

"I am not 'one of theirs' nor am I working for _you_. If I have the misfortune to wind up working _with_ you, I trust you'll keep that in mind," she said coldly. 

Eurius let out a low whistle. "Austeri got _told_," he muttered quietly. Aquilo and Zephyr looked momentarily like they were suppressing laughter. The butt of the joke glared balefully at them. 

Lady Juno raised an arch eyebrow, then returned her attention to the focus of the room. "What do you wish of me, my lord?" 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three girls gathered in Bunny's room again the following day. Cerecere and Pallapalla were having a rather involved argument on the subject of pencil erasers, while Bunny, who hadn't realized strong feelings on that matter were possible, took advantage of her friends' distraction to speak privately with Diana. 

"So there's one more senshi out there somewhere… Where do senshi come from, anyway?" 

"Well, your parents originally lived long ago on their guardian planets." 

"Wait- wait a minute- Mom and Dad?" 

Diana shook her head. "Not the parents you have now. Like your true parents, you were reborn into this time, though for different reasons." 

""Reborn…?' I died?!" 

"Actually, no. Your parents did, long ago, when a war between Earth and the Moon destroyed both cultures. Your parents were given a second chance, and reborn into this time. You yourself were not born until long after this time, in an era known as the silver millennium." 

Bunny blinked. "You're telling me I'm from the future?" 

Diana twitched her tail. "I know it's hard to understand. When you were sent back, you lost all your memories of that time so you could be reborn." 

"Actually…" Bunny flashed on the series of weird feelings she'd been having… "I can almost accept that. So where are my 'true' parents, if they're in this time too?" 

"Er… we don't know. If they were where they're supposed to be, you'd have an older sister right now." 

Bunny tried to sort through that rather cryptic remark. "So you're saying… my parents… Usagi would be my sister?" 

Diana looked sharply at her. "You used her name." 

"I did? Wait a minute… Usagi's my name." Bunny held her head. "Ooh… headache. There are way too many conflicting points involved in this." 

"Time travel will do that for you," Diana commented wryly. 

"Hey!" Bunny said suddenly. "If I've forgotten everything how come _you_ remember it all?" 

Diana looked affronted. "_I_ am a cat," she said, as if that explained it. 

Bunny didn't ask. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Pallapalla cried, breaking off her argument, and releasing Cerecere from her stranglehold. She disappeared out the doorway, and returned with Vestavi in tow. 

Cerecere looked up, still brushing herself off. "Hi, Vesves. Isn't it pack-up day?" 

Vesves ran a hand through her red hair. "I got fired. It was kinda difficult to explain how the lion and tiger had gotten out, and exactly how they had been hurt." 

Cerecere looked dismayed. "Oh no! Vesves, I'm really sorry-" 

The other girl raised a hand to stop the flow. "Not your fault. Besides, I needed a vacation… I was getting pretty far behind on my schoolwork, and a hardship will only get you so far with the school boards." She grinned suddenly. "I registered at your high school. We're going to be students together!" 

Pallapalla made a face. "I hate private school. Maybe I should enroll in your high school, too." 

Diana cleared her throat. "If you all are ready to begin…?" 

Vesves dropped down onto the bed. "Talking cats… I definitely wasn't dreaming. So you guys… I mean, we're like super heroes or something? We get to kick bad guy tail and all?" 

Diana smiled. "Something like that. You three are part of the Asteroid Senshi, the four sailors who defend the Earth and moon princess." 

"Moon princess?" 

"That would be Bunny." 

They all turned to look at her. She blushed. "Not my idea. Diana, who is the enemy? And why was I- was I sent from the future or whatever?" That provoked another strange look from the other three. 

Diana shook her head, twitching in ear. "We don't know who they are, or even what they want. All we know is that something happening in this time was causing disruptions in the future world- and with the time guardian gone, it could be almost anything." 

"Setsuna?!" Bunny blurted out. She didn't know where the name came from, but it conjured up the face of a smiling, emerald haired woman, and Bunny felt a pang of disquiet. 

Diana regarded her speculatively. "It would seem your memories are coming back… and far faster than anyone expected." 

"What happened to… to the time guardian?" Bunny managed to ask. 

"She disappeared. And since Sailor Pluto is perhaps the most powerful of the senshi; that bodes very ill." 

Cerecere flopped back onto a pillow and stared at the ceiling. "Sometimes I think I'll just wake up from all this and go downstairs and have some ice cream." 

"Sounds like a pipedream to me," Pallapalla commented sardonically. 

Bunny stood up. Pipedream… Piping music in her dreams…. Stay with Peruru… Dream/Pipe/Peruru!- She ran to her bedside table and started rummaging through the drawers. "Where is it? I know I put it in here somewhere…" 

"Put what, Bunny?" Cerecere asked, disturbed by her friend's somewhat psychotic behavior. 

"Is she on medication?" Vesves asked her quietly. 

"Rrrgh… I'm sure it's here…" Bunny ignored them. There was something, something just beyond her grasp… Her hand closed around a long, curving tube. She drew out a glittering, spiral pipe and held it up. Her friends fell silent. "Peruru gave this to me," she said quietly. "But… not in this lifetime. How is it possible, Diana?" She turned bewildered eyes toward the small feline. 

"Dream Faeries are not strictly bound by the laws of this universe…" 

"Who's Peruru? And what's a dream faerie?" Pallapalla asked. 

Bunny stared bemusedly at the pipe. "Someone I helped… once. He's been watching over my dreams. The enemy tried to attack me through them- it must have been real, and not just my imagination! Something really did try to kill me!" She shivered. 

"The enemy got into your dreams? And actually attacked you through them?" Diana quizzed her, looking disturbed. "But that would mean… Bunny did you see a face?" 

"I try to remember… but when I get to that part, it's like there's this whole in my memory, and I can't! All I can see is this horrible red light. Oh and something… someone says they'll come for me." 

"Bunny that's awful!" Cerecere gasped. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

"I thought it was just a nightmare. A really, really bad one. But you know, nerves and all." She shrugged, then returned the pipe carefully to its drawer. "So what happens next?" 

"We wait I guess," Cerecere said. "I meant to tell you. I thought about it later, and Vesves recognized us. That means we still don't know whether we're anticipating them, or they're following us." 

Pallapalla groaned and fell over. "I hope the fifth senshi is better at this than us. 'Cause we could seriously use some help. 

Vesves chucked a pillow at her. "Well, we all knew, _you_ needed it," she joked, then had to jump to avoid a flying ceramic pig. A full-blown mock battle erupted. 

Bunny joined in, laughing. _I know I should be worried. But somehow right now, I can't help but just be happy! I guess even warrior princesses need to take a break once in a while!_

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Juno bowed ceremoniously. "All will be as you wish my lord. The sailor senshi won't know what hit them."   



End file.
